The Spirits of Royal Woods
by BrokenLoud
Summary: Lincoln have been having these dreams in those dream were these girls that were calling out his name. They feel alone without him as he must find them. How will Royal Woods be prepared for these Spirits. Wait he has to do what to them! Save the Spirits Lincoln. [Lincoln x Spirit Harem]
1. Prologue

**is thinking/thoughts**

 **"..." is talking**

 **This happens after Ronnie and Bobby left Royal Woods.**

 **Author Notes: I don't own Date A Live nor the Loud House**

Lincoln awoke in the ruins of a center of Royal wood building glass shattered around some buildings that are still up, cars either in half or upside down across from him is a girl with purple hair wearing armor and has her sword aimed at him. Lincoln starts thinking too himself _'You might be wondering how I got here in this predicament.'_

 **Thrusday April the 10th currently 6:15 A.M.**

Lincoln yawned as he removed the orange blanket on his bed as he sees Charles the pet dog await his Master awake so he can get food. Lincoln spoke calmly "Morning buddy. Did you enjoy sleeping on my bed with me?" The dog jumped into his lap and licked Lincoln's face. Lincoln laughed " Don't worry bud you'll get food later on. First I need to shower hopefully no one is awake at this hour." He slowly opened the door to his room looking at the empty hallway. Thinking to himself _'Good seeing that I'm finally first in line to shower.'_ He quietly walked down the hallway as he reaches the bathroom as he slowly opens the door quickly running inside as he bathed and brushed his teeth and after he was done he exits the bathroom seeing his sisters in line as he quickly heads to his room. After about nearly a hour of them using the bathroom at different times. Lincoln was the first to get dress for school as he heads downstairs to grab a blueberry muffin to enjoy as his sister ran down the stairs expect for Lilly whose still sleeping in her room.

 **7:25 A.M. After Breakfast**

Lincoln grabbed his backpack as he heads to the van that still passed inspection as he gets in the back seat of the van as the sisters follow suit expect Lori who has to drive this monster to the schools to drop his siblings off. As Lori dropped Lincoln, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy and Lynn off at the elementary school. They each head to their respectable class. Lincoln had kept in his backpack a sketch book with the sketches of those girls from his dream the only one he saw was a girl with armor and a girl wearing a dress with two guns in her hands that made him feel either happy or afraid either or he should just head to class.

 **8:15 A.M. to 11:50 A.M.**

Lincoln had boring class as he started to do his assignments of math, reading and social studies alone his best pal Clyde wasn't in class since he was sick. Lincoln missed his best friend heck he missed Ronnie Anne as a friend. After he was done with his assignments he started to sketch the newest person in his dream it was a girl no more than 9 no 10 years old she wore a green hoodie in the form of a bunny and had a bunny on her right arm. She was cuter than his sisters. She wondered if he can show her Bun-Bun if she really existed. The ground started to shake as it was a earthquake.

As students head underneath their desk. Lincoln instead run out the school heading to the house hoping his parents have taken Lily with them since they had left early in the morning. "Darn it!" He seems to be runnig down the street from near that rich family until a massive explosion had happened about 20 feet away from him sending him back towards a tree. He closed his as a purple ligh filled a large hole revealing a girl wearing a purple and yellow color armor with a dress a plateform in front of her with a sword stick it in as she yanks her weapon out from the stone then rushes towards Lincoln who was watching her as he fell on his butt look at the girl.

 _She spoke like heaven "So you have came to kill me too." Her eyes showed that she was sad on the inside._


	2. Doing what he should have done

Lincoln stood across from this girl in purple armor/dress that looked beautiful as he slowly spoke " No I'm just looking for my baby sister. Miss I have no point of fighting you let alone killing you."

She spoke as she faced the young boy who is shaking in his clothing. She felt a mixture of pride and disgust. Pride in seeing a human that doesn't want to kill her but disgust seeing that this human is shaking which boosted her pride. "Your name what is it."

Before Lincoln spoke some form of machines rushes from the sky they seemed to looked like humans as they rush at the girl who just blocking their attacks with her sword as she fires some form of purple energy blast destroying two of them as one of them had lost the upper part of it's face as Lincoln sees his sister Lisa. "Lisa?"

Lisa looked at her older brother "Greetings." She fights the girl with her light beam sword like weapon. Lincoln lost consciousness.

 **{Dream stake}**

 _The world was dark as Lincoln looked around as he heard a voice "Hello again. You are reborn in this body and you must save them please. We will meet again Lincoln or would you prefer "Shin or is it Shido?' See you soon."_

Lincoln awoke in his room seeing only one of his sisters in his room with him. His 'Guardian' Luna.

"Hey bro you feeling alright." Luna spoke helping Lincoln up.

"Yeah I'm fine." That was a lie he was in pain on his knees as he slowly sits up seeing Luna have a sandwich on a plate it was a cheese sandwich as she gives him half. They both slowly eat together. "Where is Lisa?" Lincoln looked at Luna with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Bro you aren't going to do anything to her that you might regret?" Luna spoke hoping it's just gonna be a talk not a fight that will Lynn get involved.

"No just a simple talk." Lincoln slowly gets to his fee as he leaves the room heading towards Lilly's/Lisa's room as Lincoln sees no one there as he grabbed the wrench that Lana had used one fixing Lola small car. He quickly hits the machine that was still active sparks and parts were flying he doesn't give a flying.

"Lincoln what are you doing?!" Lisa had left the room to get some more notebooks so she can continue hr studies but this wasn't a sight she wanted to see her brother destroying the tracking devices she was about to put into the family's body. She ran towards him as Lincoln knees her in the stomach. She looks at him face to face with a pissed off older brother. "Stop treating like you are above everyone else and leave that sword lady alone, or whatever punishment I get will look like heaven to what i will do to you understand Brat!" He tosses the wrench into the remains of LIsa's machine which happend to be the G.P.S. tracking device she had made to watch over the family.

 **[Meanwhile in some form of Dimensional Void]**

 ** _"That boy said he wasn't going to harm me. He might be trying to see if I let my guard down so I can be killed faster. Yet why does my heart ache seeing him." The sword's lady opened her eyes in this purple void "I will see you again human and maybe you will answer my questions."_**


	3. Meeting with the girl and a Date?

Lincoln awoke in his bed as he looked at the clock on his wall seeing that it is 5:45 A.M as today is Friday Apirl 11th. he smiles to himself as he noticed some form of earbud as well as a mobile phone that has two screens on his desk. It has a note attached to it. _'Hey Big Bro, you have been reincarnated as a young 11 year old kid huh? Put this in your ear you might want our help. Signed K. P.S. If you accepted our help then please use the phone as well it has your training on there. Enjoy helping save those girls'_ Lincoln instead of taking it he instead heads to the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth as he knows the rest of the family would be awake in a few minutes at 6:00 A.M. He quickly exits the bathroom to stop by Lisa's/Lily's room as he looks inside with a smile on his face Lisa couldn't repair the amount of damage he had done. He heads to his room as he gets dress and was about to leave the room.

He looks at the earbud on his desk. "Well K whoever you are I trust you a lot more than anyone of my sisters besides the false Guardian Angel Luna. She like the rest of them should understand to stay out of my life." He puts the earbud in his right ear and puts the new mobile phone in his pocket. He heads out of his room his backpack downstairs on the couch. He puts on his backpack and heads to the kitchen humming a tune that sounds like _'Superhero theme'_ he grabs from the table some sliced white bread and butter as he puts the two slices of bread in the toaster as he awaits for his breakfast to be ready. He hums to himself as he hears two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs. He thought to himself _'Right on Time.'_ His parents enter the kitchen as the father prepares breakfast for the kids, himself and his wife. Lincoln however grabbed a paper plate as he puts it next to the toaster the two golden brown toasted bread landed on his plate as Lincoln covers the bread with butter with a small plastic knife. The rest of his siblings awoke showered, brushed their teeth, ect. ect. as Lincoln heads to the living room as he slowly eats his toasted bread. During breakfast in the kitchen Lisa could feel the anger and the daggers as she sees Lincoln from the living room on the couch looking at her.

After breakfast the children head to their schools as their parents dropped each one of them off causing mutliple stops and more gas is being wasted. Lincoln heads inside his school as he turned his new phone on as he sees that the thing that load on his phone is a dating simulation. He smirked as he would start to play the game during school's Breakfast, Lunch and during gym class when there was free time after they finished the game of basketball.

As the game was over Lincoln heads to the boys locker room and change into his normal clothes. He finished one of the parts of the game which happened to be a Dating Simulator. It was pretty interesting to say the least plus it helps with his social skills.

 _"Hey can you hear me?"_ Lincoln looked around the hallway to who said that, it sounds like a girl a cute one for that matter. _"Hey Dummy. You listening?"_ Ok that voice is now making fun of him now.

 ** _Memory Flashback_**

 ** _Sleeping in bed as he felt soneone dancing on top of his bed. "Hey big Bro time to wake up." That sounds like that girl talking from somewhere in the hallway. He felt like he knows that voice from somewhere. The dance started to continue as he slowly spoke. "Dear sister Kotori" His sister stopped dancing as she smiled "Yes oh Big Brother?" He spoke angryish "You're too heavy!" She laughs as she jumps in the air and kicks him at the lower section at the stomach. She spoke "Did that hurt? I bet it did."_**

 ** _Memory Flashback Over_**

Suring the flashback school had ended as Lincoln exits te school as he walked along the sidewalk heading home. He sighed to himself as he smiled for a second. "Kotori?" Lincoln spoke to himself looking for where his younger sister could be. _"Looks like you finally regain your memories Big Brother"_ Lincoln smiled to himself. "So you are going to help me with these spirits?" Lincoln knew her response as he was told to flirt with some girls along the way he flirted with some of his local female school friends like that girl Pagie and that new student from London her name is Miss May. He kinda won over them but then they started talking about how they will handle him but he quickly got the hell out of there.

On the way home the ground started to shake as Lincoln sees a bright purple like coming from the school a explosion happens as instead of heading home he runs back to the school.

Back at the Loud House the rest of the siblings and the parents where in the basement hiding hoping that the 'Earthquake' is over. They forgot to do a head count since Lincoln isn't home as Lisa was about to go off to stop this being instead is in a very strong group hug.

Lincoln heads inside the school since the jaintors had left quickly without locking the maindoors as well as the teachers that saw or was near the explosion thatthat let them keep the doors to their classrooms. Lincoln slowly looks at the door slowly opening the door seeing the girl from before in the classroom. Lincoln gulped as he sees her slowly turning around.

"Hey there Sword Lady." Lincoln spoke not before nearly getting blasted with a sword strike that took out about 4 feet from him the wall of Miss Johnson classroom but two other rooms too.

 _Kotori_ _realizing her brother's mistake "You idiot you should have awaited before I give you the options." She spoke out of anger._

Luckily for Lincoln he wasn't killed as the lady created a ball of purple color energy. "So you are here to kill me." Before she could fire it Lincoln quickly responded. "Wait I'm not here to hurt you but please listen my name is Lincoln Loud. I'm here to protect you."

The woman looked at the human whose name is 'Lincoln Loud' as he is not like the other humans. He looks familar as she spoke "You look familar."

Lincoln quickly responded "Oh yeah we met at the center of Royal Woods." He needed to make her fall in love with him no matter what. "Listen to me Miss I'm not like all of the other humans that hate you. Please listen because unlike them I will not treat you like nothing but with my heart **_I would not look sad nor feel miserable ever again._** "

The woman looked at Lincoln as she turns around. "You said your name is Lincoln are you telling me the turth?"

Lincoln however responded "Yes all of that is true."

She turned around to look at him. "Are you serious?" She doesn't believe him as Lincoln nods. "Serious Serious?" He nods again. "1000% Serious." He nods again thinking he has gotten threw to her. She turns away as she crosses her arms "You stupid dummy boy." Lincoln had responded "That was from..."

He gets cut off as the woman spoke once again."Then again this isn't like most times where I can speak to a human. You aren't like the other humans that would attack me. I'm still not sure if you are telling me the truth or not. This is going to prove you being useful to me"

Lincoln thought to himself _'Unlike my sisters she seems nice.'_ He smiled "Thank you um what is your name."

She spoke "I don't have one but I will need one while I'm in this world." She looked at Lincoln with a smile "Lincoln come up with what you want to call me by."

He starts thinking of some sort of name to call her. "Tohka. How about Tohka?"

"Tohka?" She spoke looking at Lincoln "I like it." Lincoln spells it out for her on the chalkboard as she does the same as she spells it with her finger laser. "Tohka if you aren't human then can you tell me what are you?"

Tohka responds "I don't know, my memories are all fuzzy. I don't know until the machine people came along."

Limcoln gulps as he learned new information as he felt like he knows what to do next. "Tokha do you mind going out on a date with me?" Lincoln spoke hopefully she will agree.

"What is a date?" Tohka responded as she looke curious wondering what a date is.

"A date is where a boy and a girl go out and have fun." Lincoln responded as Tohka looked at Lincoln and well she nodded. "I love to go out on a date with you."

"Meet me outside this place tomorrow at 2:30 P.M." Lincoln smiled as Tohka nods to him as she vanished.

Back at the Loud House Lori's little brother senses are tingling.

Lincoln heads home at sun down humming to himself hopefully none of his sisters knows he's got a date tomorrow that is not with Ronnie Anne like how Lori no scratch that his family tries to set him up with to make everyone happy. He smiled to himself. "Now gotta keep this to myself."

 ** _Author's Notes: Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year Everyone._**


	4. Date with Tohka (Part 1)

Lincoln arrived home at sunset as he started to figure out on what to do tomorrow with Tohka. Frankly if his sisters want him to be with Ronnie Anne they got to get it threw their stupid heads. Ronnie Anne is just a friend and only a friend. He sighed to himself. Thinking _"I'm gonna need a bunch of cash for tomorrow frankly Lola has a ton of cash from blackmailing us. Maybe I take some from her and use it. Nope that is stealing from family yet she hasn't done anything useful beside her dumb pageants. Frankly a bit of payback is in order on a certain few. Little sis Kotori your big bro is gonna be doing something that he swore never to do. I was reincarnated as Lincoln Loud as he was in the driver seat as I watch on but now luckily for me. I got to remember that those dreams are the key of me getting my memories back. Tohka I will protect you."_

As Lincoln opened the door and walked into the house. He closes the door shut as he sees the living room empty. "No one is innthe living room. I wonder why." He said to himself. He goes to the kitchen as he grabbed a paper plate as he walked towards the refrigerator as he opens the right sided door. He opened a small container as he put about five slices of leftover pizza from yesterday luckily for him that no one got to them. He heads up the stairs as he heads to his room. As he puts the plate of food on his bed as he grabbed a stethoscope that was apart of the cloest and heads to the twins room. He goes to the safe and uses the stethoscope to crack the safe's combination as he got it right _56, 21, 49, 66, 07_. He opened the safe to find about almost $1000 in different bills inside. "Thank you for a donating money to **_The Save A Spirit Foundation_** Lola Loud." He shuts the safe quickly as he throws the stethoscope out the window onto their neighbor's yard.

He heads out the twin's room and heads to his room. He takes the money of of his pant's pocket and puts the money in his Ace Savvy wallet under his pillow. He heads downstairs to see his family coming out of the basement. "Hey guys what did I miss?" They all each run to hug him. "Did something happened?" He spoke confused which was a lie. They told him about the small Earthquake that happened a while ago and where was he?

"I was at Clyde's house when it happened. After that I arrived home. So I'm going to my room now and Clyde needs me tomorrow for a project for class so I'm going to be busy." Lincoln spoke as he lied and heads upstairs to eat his dinner. **_'Suckers.'_** He thought to himself. He started to enjoy the cold cheese and the sauce as he feel like he is in food heaven. After he finished eating, he puts the containor in the trash. He yawns and sees that it is 8:50 P.M. as he changed into his pajamas. He lays down on his bed and falls asleep. Frankly he is excited meeting Tohka tomorrow for their date.

The next day there is no school but Lincoln woke up early at around 5:45 A.M. as he heads to the bathroom quickly to shower his body, brush his teeth, dry himself and put on some deodorant on his armpits. He leaves the bathroom seeing his siblings still asleep. He hummed to himself a tune to a old song. He enters his room to get on a blue shirt mixed with white, a pair of pants, his new black shoes for the date. He messed with his albino hair as he makes it a bit more suit for the date.

He quietly exits his room and heads downstairs to grabbed a blueberry muffin from the box in the kitchen which was titled _'Lori's snacks for her and Boo Boo Bear. **Touch and you will become a human pretzel** '_ He looked at the box and just chuckled to himself. He grabbed two more muffins and put them in his old packpack that he had last year in living room. He checked to see if he has everything to see that he got a snack, his wallet filled with money and finally his phone plus charger. He exits the house and takes a good jog around the block humming to himself a happy tune. As last night the girls had a **secret emergency sibling meetin** **g** about Lincoln they want to help him but Lola told them the bigger probelm someone stole money from her. As she tries to find out who it was until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Meanwhile on the run to the school or in this case what is left of it. He started to him to himself as he stopped running as he heads the the library just near the school as he started to head there to waste time. He started to read some random books about some guy heading to school to only find it that it is for monsters. He read the next book about a guy waking up in a fantasy world where a girl with white hair saves him. The next was about a dragon becoming a maid for a young woman. As he started to enjoy reading these books about a 4 and a half hours passed. He looked at the clock to see it is 1:45 P.M. He puts the books back on the shelf and head towards the school.

He started thinking about this. _'Tohka a spirit that I need to save not only that but the girls from my dreams. I must save them as well.' **"Lin"** 'With my little sis helping me. I got to keep my promise.' **"coln"** 'I should be ready for anything.' **"LINCOLN YOU STUPID DUMMYHEAD"** _I notice Tohka had already arrived on top of a pile of rubble. "Tohka? You're here?"

She nodded. "I was calling your name Dummy. Now. Let's go on a date. Let's go Let's go Let's go." She jumped and landed near me and grabbed my hand.

"Wait Tohka." My words fell on deaf ears as she dragged me to the town but stopping to see her near a small town market. She spoke "Enemies around us. Lincoln I'll take care of them." She created a purple ball of energy and was about to throw it at them.

I drag her to a alleyway away from the people. "Tohka they are not here to hurt you. Trust me. Plus you need to change out of that." Lincoln spoke.

"My armor is fine but you wish me to take it off?" She looks away blushing.

"No no no. Not like that." I point to a young girl wearing red skirt, white dress shirt, black jacket and brown shoes. "Something like that."

"I get it. I knock her out and take her clothes." Tohka looked at me.

"No can you change to match that girl?" I spoke. She answer my question as her body glowed purple as she wore the clothes the girl has on..

"I know a place where we can go to have our date." I smile quickly taking her threw the market with a smile.


	5. Date with Tohka Part 2

Lincoln lead Tohka around Royal Woods as he sees her outside a bakery. He smiled at Tohka. "Wait here." He enters the bakery walking around buying a sweetbread that happened to be a yellow cake with harden pink icing in a white paper bag for Tohka. He exits the bakery with a treat for her. He takes it out of the bag as he looks at Tohka.

Tohka curious at the treat the tip of her head twitched as she sniffs it as she takes a bite out of it. She grabs it abd quickly eats it tasting the treat. She seems to have enjoyed it. "That is so tasty Lincoln." Her stomach agrees but she is still hungry.

"How about we go out to eat? Hmmm." He looks around the area he is in but then noticed a new restaurant. He takes Tohka there as they enter the place. Both heading towards a table as they are given menus. Tohka never having food besides the sweetbread that Lincoln bought but these food from Ribs, Pizza, soup, lamb chop, sandwhiches and more got her super hungry.

He decide to purchase the special on the menu _"Feast from all."_ for Tohka and for him a simple small order of spaghetti as for their drinks those were a soda for Lincoln and water for Tohka. So Lincoln began to explain to Tohka more about Earth with a smile. About almost a hour later the waitress brings the food to their Table.

Lincoln uses a fork to slowly eat the tasty Italian food with shredded Parmesan. Tohka however digged right into her food. Devouring a entire plate of Spaghetti in one bite gulping it down then starts biting down on some ribs one by one. Lincoln smiled to himself. _'Thanks Lola for your donation to this meal.'_ About almost forty five minutes later Tohka finished her food completely.

Lincoln pays with a $100 bill and for them to keep the change as Lincoln takes Tohka around Royal Woods. As they head all over Royal Woods first up is the mall. They looked around going into different stores as Lincoln happened to buy Tohka some clothes in a womans clothing store as he had explained to Tohka that she will need some clothes so the 'machine woman' won't cind her. After a few bras/panties and some tops/bottoms Lincoln has bought Tohka a set of clothes for the week spending only $125 since of the sale 69% off.

As Lincoln and Tohka head to a arcade as Tohka is curious at what this place is as Lincoln shows her on how to play the games. After a few ganes and when Tohka had destroyed a few machobes by accident. Lincoln and Tohka had head toward a claw machine. The prizes were different from large bread, a plushies of anime characters, a small dog plush and a set of clothes? Lincoln and Tohka woke together to win a prize as they won a large plush of Bread. Strange plush but Tohka was happy. She hugged her plush friend. Lincoln smiled as they head towards a small place that sells cookies. He bought one chocalare chip cokie for himself and one of every cookie for Tohka as they began to leave Tohka wolf them down by a dozen. _'She must have a bottomless pit for a stomach.'_ Lincoln thought to hinself.

Later on he would received text messages from his sisters trying to figure where he is at. Thinking to himself _'You will just ruin my life like before since the whole bullying crap, the stupid protocol and the bad luck incident.'_ He turns off his phone as he takes Tohka towards some fun places like the comic shop, library and even the movies. They head towards a small park. The birds chripping as the sun is slowly setting.

They both hugged. "This is fun. Tohka would you like to go on another date tomorrow?" Lincoln asked Tohka.

Tohka nods but feels like she shouldn't be here. "I destroy stuff just by beibg here. I think I should stay away."

"No." Lincoln spoke as he looks at Tohka. "You can stay here. I can help you Tohka you will have food, shelter, clothes and most importantly me with you all the way." He offers her his right hand.

She accepts it as they bring their faces closer. They kiss as Tohka's body lights up purple creating light purple dust around her as her clothes change into her armor. It lights up the area around them as they break the kiss. Lincoln looks at Tohka with a happy smile.

"Tohka let's head h..." Lincoln felt his body in pain as he grabs his heart falling down to one knee. His body lighting up light green. _'Lisa's trying to teleport me back home. Screw them.'_ The glow around Lincoln faded as he gets back up. His hair had a small streak of blue in it.

Back at the Loud House Lisa had some of her brother's hair as she tried using her new teleporter with a computer as she puts the hair into the machine as she types on the keyboard searching for him and locating him at a park near the exit of Royal Woods. She clicks enter seeing her brother body's slowly materailized creating pixels as his body would appear until the pixels started to glitch out the machine smoking then exploding. Luckily for Lisa some pieces of the teleporter still intact. On the screen it's zeros and ones.

It forms a message **_"He is their savior. Stopping him will result in the destruction of the Earth. I am helping him. His REAL sister you fakers. Stay out of our way"_**

Lisa tried tracking the message but comes up short. As Lincoln walks home as Tohka left from some sort of portal. He carries the bags and the stuffed bread home. Nothing can make this better.

 _Elsewhere._ _The commamder sucking on a cherry lolipop. The screen shows a silhouette of a girl with bunny ears and a bunny with her. "Good Luck Bro."_


	6. Two new friends?

Lincoln was heading out of school getting on his jacket and umbrella. It was a rainy day all this week. As soon as the bell rang the students ran out the building. The sound of rain coming down hitting the ground, hitting puddles making them bigger, going to the sewer and hitting objects like car windows, tables, among other things. He stopped knowing that Lori would come to pick him up.

He noticed a young girl with blue eyes and long curly blue hair. Shes seems to be wearing a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood and holds her rabbit puppet, in her left hand. She fell down to her knees and dropping her puppet in the process. He walked towards her offering his hand as he helps her up to her feet as grabbed her bunny puppet. He gives it to her as she quickly places it on her left hand. Her puppet shakes its body. _"Wowie thanks Mister."_ Lincoln blinked twice. "You're welcome and here." He gives the girl his umbrella to her free right hand. "You'll need this more than me. Have a good day." He runs past her seeing Lori coming up to the school he looks at her "Keep it see you around." He runs as the door to Vanzilla opens up as he closes the door. Lori takes her siblings back to the house.

 _Earlier that Day at Royal Woods High School_

 _Lori was in class texting her boyfriend Bobby as the teacher had begun to call roll for class as she written something on the board in Kanji that none of her class knew as next to her is a girl with black hair covering up her left eye as most people can see hr right eye which was a unique red color. She smiled at her classmates getting the attention from most of the male students her clothing is a white shirt with black jacket, her skirt is blue with black socks and brown shoes. "Hello everyone I'm K_ _urumi Tokisaki. It is nice to meet you."_ _She seems to be a beautiful girl that seemed to have the boys attention. She walks towards her desk near the window._ _Later after school Kurumi encounted Luna Loud near the school's music room since she was alone and was about to leave._

 _"Hello Luna Loud." Kurumi spoke with a smile. "You need to keep you distance from your brother." Before Luna could respond a portal of red appeared below her as a set of purple ghost hands wrapped around Luna's body and limbs. "I know what you and **they** have done to him. Kicked him out of the house, nearly making him into a living freak, near deaf, and they are so much more I can list. Trust me Loud. I know all of your family's secrets. Keep your distance 'Angel.' Because Lincoln is going to be mine. You and your family will try. He will be happy with me oh if you tell anyone this you and the rest of them will be killed." Luna was then grabbed by her throat from Kurumi as she was choking the life out of her as she lets go as the lights turned off. The Lights come back on as the ghost hands are gone same with Kurumi. Luna quickly grabbed her axe and ran out the room._

 ** _Author's Notes: Hey guys sorry for the disappearnce I have been feeling like sh!t for about two weeks now. I'm gonna go see a Doctor about what might be wrong with me_**


	7. Dreams and a Choice

It was night at the Loud House as it is lights out for everyone sleeping soundly. Luna however is having a **nightmare** about that new student.

 _It started with her and her_ _family all were at the park having a small picnic Lynn Jr was eating a meatball sub she made as she took it out from the basket, Lori was too busy on her phone talking to her boyfriend. The Twins were arguing about something on who gets to sit on the soft spot on blanket. Lisa was getting samples from the local trash bin and then getting stuck inside. Leni was screaming as she was running from a bee. Mom and Pops were feeding Lilly some applesauce. Leni got Lisa out of the trash as they head back to the blanket. However she was hanging out with Link as she and him were listening to a Mick Swagger song The sound of everyone having fun until..._

 _ **BANG**_

 _The sound of a gun going off as everyone started panicking excpect for Lincoln._ _She looks around seeing a portal underneath them as it glowing purplish hands hold herself and her family together._ _Lincoln however wasn't being held down by these strange hands. "Bro get away now!" She shouted but that fell on deaf ears._ _As a person was coming out of the portal as the outfit they are wearing is a red mixed with black dress and in the person's hands are two guns made from wood. It's Kurumi Tokisaki._

 _"I told you Little Angel to stay away from Linky." She spoke smiling showing her eyes. Golden on one side with a clock inside and the other red. "Linky come to me now." She puts the wooden musket away as she makes a motion for him to go to her._

 _He starts to walk towards her slowly. The shouts of the family telling him to get away are ignored. He tilts his head as he looks at her. Eye to Eye. She smiled at him before aiming her gun at Luna. Luna face pales as she struggled to get out of the arms. "Wait." Lincoln spoke. "You don't need to kill them. No one needs to die." Before Kurumi responses Lincoln pressed his lips to hers as she embraced the kiss._ _They both stop the kiss_ _as they look at the family._

 _A massive ball of energy is above them. Kurumi. "What will happen here is the end of Royal Woods." She rasied her right hand upward open. "Bye Bye now." She closed her hand and moved it to the ground as Lincoln and her get sucked into the portal as they are gone._

Luna wakes up gasping. She feels her body checking to see if she is still alive. She gets up from her bed quietly as she opens the door to her/Luan's room as she tip toe down the hallway to check on Lincoln. She opened the door slowly to see him hugging Bun Bun with his head against the pillow. She sighed to herself. _'Should I tell everyone else? Nah Little Sis will just experiment on my mind again.'_ She heads back to her room slowly as she goes back to bed.

 **Elsewhere.**

Blood on the walls of a alley. A trail of blood near a person with a smile. "Good appetizer for now. Tick Tock."

 **Lincoln's dream**.

 _He was frozen chains leads him to his family with each chain having a different color that represents his siblings and his parents. The other chain is purple mixed with lime green, light red (Not Pink) and golden style of yellow. He felt his body body being dragged from both sides. He sees his family trying to reach him on the other side are Tohka, that girl thst he met in the rain and his 'real' little sister. He felt someone else there._

 _He sees a gun, two spears and finally a music note in front of him. The spears and note vanish as the gun seems to be pointing up to a 'XII'. "A clock?" A few gongs goes off as he sees himself._

 _"You got to choose who side you are on."_

 _Family or Spirits._

 _ **"WAKE UP!"**_

Lincoln awoke to the sound of his alarm going off as he gets up as he waits in line to use the restroom.

 _ **Time to pick Lincoln.**_

Lincoln looked up and whispers to himself. _'Time to choose.'_


	8. Nightmare and Decision Made (Updated)

Lincoln was writing down notes in class while the class was watching a Slideshow of writing techniques. As he was writing down in his notebook he closed his eyes seeing the chains on his arms. Twelve chains one of black,three of brown and the other eight are blonde yellow not a dirty blonde but a light blond on his left hand. He looks to his right on his right is a purple chain, a light almost neon green with blue pattern, a light red chain and he felt another chain on his right arm he just can't see it yet.

He hears voices of family and of Tohka and Kotori. He looks left to his _family_ and right to the Spirits and his **little sister.**

He can hear both sides in one ear. He covers his ears as he was slight pain. That is when the voices stopped. He reopens his eyes seeing students leaving their desk and going to the hallway. He hears a loud alarm as he sees that today they are running a fire drill. The school does this once a month. He quickly gets out the classroom following the rest of the students. After five or ten minutes the teachers and classes go back inside the school to their classrooms.

The bell rings for school to be over for the day as Lincoln gets his stuff while the sea of students rush in the hallway trying to exit their classroom fastest. His younger sisters are in the front waiting for him. Lincoln goes out the class heading towards the front exit of the school. He walks towards his younger sisters. He clears his throat. "Lucy tell Lori I'm going to be at Cylde's for a project in our science class. I'll see you all at home later." Before Lucy, the twins or even Lisa could speak Lincoln ran left heading down the sidewalk until he was gone. Vanzilla arrived as the youngest sisters get aboard the van as Lucy explains where Lincoln is going.

Lincoln would be heading towards the library humming to himself as he stops walking for a moment. He sees the girl from before. Shes seems to be wearing a short white dress under a large green raincoat that has a tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, with a pair of rabbit-ear hood. She seems to be looking for something. He walked towards her.

"Hey." He looks at her as she turns around scared. "Easy now I'm not going to hurt you." He noticed that she doesn't have her puppet. "Oh you lost your friend?"

She nods her head looking at him afraid. "Let me help you find him." He spoke as he searches in a near by bush. She joins him and helps searches for her best friend. "thank you." She spoke in a quiet voice as she sneezes cutely as she rubs her nose with her right hand.

"Sounds like you got yourself a bit sick." Lincoln spoke as he texted his friends something came up. "Tell you what I can make some soup for you and we can go back for looking for your friend." He offers her his left hand.

Meanwhile at the Loud House Luan found something while waiting for Lori at school a white rabbit puppet with its right eye that has a black button with a brown band that resembles a eyepatch, while its left eye is a very small pink dot. She quiet puts the rabbit in her backpack and got onboard Vanzilla with Luna, Lynn Jr and herself as they head to the Royal Woods Elementary school to pick up their younger siblings. Lucy told them that Lincoln is walking home from the library doing some project for science. Once home the Loud sisters did their own things as Luan heads towards her room as she pulled out the puppet. "A cute one aren't you. Did you hear about the guy who got hit in the head with a can of soda?" She makes the puppet move on her left hand as she does the voice "No what happened to him?" She smiled.He was lucky it was a soft drink." She laughs. "Get it?" _"What do you call a girl with jokes that aren't funny? A failure toots."_ She drops the puppet in shock that wasn't her and it just talked to her as she grabs the puppet.

As she hears footsteps from downstairs as she watches along with some of the other sisters minus Lisa, Lilly, Lynn Jr and Luna. Lisa was focusing on her experiments, Lilly was with their parents as they were getting groceries, Lynn Jr was outside in the backyard training for her next baseball game and Luna was playing her music with no amps since her wires were cut. They see Lincoln with a girl who seems to be looking around her surroundings as he leads her to the dining room. He goes to the kitchen as he begins to prepare a small bowl of chicken soup.

The Loud sisters go downstairs to watch the girl. Luan dropped the puppet into a crack in the floor as it falls in the dining room. As she was going downstairs with her sisters to watch Lincoln and the girl. Lola and Lori to blackmail him. Lola for him to be her butler and Lori to basically make him know Ronnie Anne is his 'girlfriend.'

Lincoln comes back from the kitchen as he puts the bowl of soup in front of her as she grabs the soup with her right hand as she uses it to take some soup onto the spoon as she brings it to her face as she eats/drinks it. She puts it on the bowl and looks down her body shaking.

 _'She doesn't like it. I really need more practice on my cooking skills.'_ He looks away as he was going to take the bowl away. He sees her giving him a thumbs up as she goes to finish the soup.

He finds her friend in the dining room from a small crack in the floor above. He picks it up and brings it her. She takes her friend and hugs Lincoln saying _'Thank You'_ over and over as ice starts to form in the dining room leading to the living room.

Soon Lincoln ignored the ice as he introduced himself to the girl. "I'm Lincoln Loud. Who are you?"

"I'm Yoshino. _I'm Yoshinon_ _thanks for reuniting us together."_ Yoshino spoke as she speaks to Lincoln as her puppet speaks. She gave Lincoln a kiss on his cheek. Suddenly she fell asleep as her body glowed light green for a moment before vanishing. He pulled his phone out of his pocket as he gotten a text.

 _ **"Princess and Hermit are sealed. Good Job Bro."**_

He smiled...

Elsewhere in a dark part of the city blood was on the walls of a alley as _**she**_ comes out the alley with a smile. She sniffs the air. "Oh your scent its so yummy. Wait for me _little Rabbit._ " She spoke as she vanishes. _"You are going to be so good."_

 _ **Author Notes: Nightmare Comes soon**_


	9. Lunch and Hunt

_**Author Notes:**_ _ **Happy Late Valentine's Day to everyone. Have a wonderful day.**_

 _ **(Luna's PoV)**_

 _'That nightmare where Lincoln sided with Kurumi is still fresh in my mind.'_ Luna thinks to herself as she was writing notes in her history class in the afternoon. She noticed that Kurumi was interested in the class which is strange normally she would be writing multiple notes in her spiral notebook. Luna would be writing down notes in her spiral and today has been strange.

 _(Kurumi PoV about at around 7:30 A.M. on the school roof.)_

 _'I can smell him. The rabbit is near but I can't see where. A clone of mine should stay and learn from these people while I go on a rabbit hunt.' A dark red portal appears under me as out of it is a clone of me wearing a white buttoned shirt with a black jacket, a short blue skirt, black leggings and white shoes. "You know what to do." I spoke with a smile as I give my clone my red backpack. She nods as she sinks into the portal as she appears in the staff parking lot near the school as she runs inside._

 _(Current Kurumi PoV.)_

I quickly change my outfit as I now wear a white collar shirt with a red jacket, black pants, and black shoes with a gold color outline for the laces. I sniff the air as I was about to go until I hear a painful _'mew'_ I look to see in a alley I was near by a black cat that is cornered by two teen boys and a woman who I can assume is one of these two friend or possibly girlfriend. I see both boys using a bb pistol as they were simply missing their shots on the poor kitten. **I got time for a snack and two chickens.**

I walk towards the three. "Hi there I couldn't help but noticed your way with a gun. You know I'm a pretty decent shooter myself." I was a few feet from them as the first male is a young white boy possibly 16 and his outfit is simply dark colors. Black shirt, shoes and dark blue pants. His hair is blonde with black colored eyes. The second male is about 17 white and is wearing a school shirt with black pants and expensive shoes. This one seemed to have brown hair with yellow eyes. The female seems to be wearing very expensive shirt with pants and shoes. The shirt and pants seems to be made by a fashion designer and the shoes are blue heels.

Now before either one of them could do anything I had summoned my musket to me as it appears in both of my hands so I pulled the trigger on the gun. **BANG BANG** The sound of two bullets firing out of my guns hitting the boy holding the bb gun chest as there is now blood and his guts which are currently splattered onto the near by dumpster. The girl screamed as I had shot off her head no literally, her head is off of her neck as blood is spraying all over as the last boy fell back on his rear afraid.

I smiled. " _You were ready to kill another creature, yet now you are scared to be killed. You may think its weird but when you point a gun at another life."_ I spoke with a smile as I aim at his chest with both muskets. I pulled the trigger on each of them twice shooting two holes in his chest one left and right while thecother are above and below. I pull the trigger one final time as I see the large hole in his upper body. _"Thank you for the meal._ "

I smiled as I summoned a portal under me as I see my hands grabbing the three dead bodies and drag them to the portal. _'Now back to hunting the rabbit but I really should disappear.'_ I sink into the portal quickly as the portal is soon gone from the alleyway.

I reappear in a remains of a building that is to be demolished soon as I put my gubs away in a flash of light. I sit down on the floor. "Not very tasty. Nothing good about them." I smiled to myself. _**"Soon my rabbit I will hunt for you then I will enjoy your taste."**_

 _ **Author's Notes: I know I know. I have been busy with some jobs and right now I had a chapter ready for Welcome to Royal Woods Moka.**_ _ **I will update A Loud and a Goddess soon. Right now I**_ _ **really need a break. It is around 2:27 A.M. so Good Night.**_ _ **#IStandWithVic**_


	10. New information received It draws near

Today as school had ended for the day as Lori, Leni, Luan and Luna all got in Vanzilla to pick up the rest of their siblings from middle and elememtary school. As one by one they got in the van and drove home.

At the house across from them a moving van had finished loading the furniture inside the house. The woman looks to be in her thirtys possibly. She has long, unkempt, pale blue hair which is tied into a right-side ponytail and blue eyes which seems to always be sleepy. Her most distinct feature is the pair of dark circles beneath her eyes. She wears a pair of glasses with a circular frame. The clothing is a long white lab coat over a pink shirt with a rather low V-neck collar, purple miniskirt, a pair of black stockings, and a pair of blue teddy bear slippers. She also wears a small silver ring on her silver chain necklace.

She thanks the gentlemen for helping her as she sees a barely functioning van stopping outside the house in front of her. She walks back inside her home as she grabs a small bottle with some medicine as she opened it and poured a pill out and quickly swallows it. "Time to go greet my new Neighbors."

As the Loud kids exits the van as they each go inside their home as they would go to do their own things. Lori and Leni goes to their room as Lori was talking to her boyfriend over the phone and Leni was currently thinking about fashion. Luna and Luan goes to their rooms as Luna begins to play her guitar, Luan starts planning her next April fools pranks.

Lynn Jr goes to play in the backyard. Lucy starts writing some poems and sometimes goes to Lincoln for help on a word. The twins were doing their own thing. Lana with hops and Lola having her tea paper. Lisa was trying to figure out where the Spirits left. The one with the sword is gone and she needs to find the person that hacked her system when she tried bringing Lincoln to them when he failed to answer their calls and messages.

As for Lilly she was asleep in her crib. Lincoln however was in the living room at the computer as he was doing his homework as he was doing his science homework then started to do his Math homework. He stops doing his homework as he hears someone knocking at the front door as he gets out of his chair as walked towards the front door as he unlocks the door and grabs the doorknob with his left hand and opens the door.

"Hello?" He looks and sees a woman in her thirtys and is wearing a very nice clothing. A labcoat, pink v neck shirt, purple miniskirt and really nice shoes.

"Hello. I'm your new neighbor Reine Murasame. A pleasure to meet you Lincoln Loud." Before Lincoln could response as she falls forward next to him as she falls asleep. She uses whatever strength he has and puts her on the couch.

He quickly goes to the kitchen and prepares Miss Reine a cup of coffee with the new coffee maker. He begins to use some sugar into the fresh coffee as he mixes the coffee with the sugar as he carries the cup to Miss Reine who is slowly getting up as he gives her the cup.

She drinks the cup as she looks at Lincoln. "Thank you Lincoln and here." She pulls out a small cd case with a DVD inside. "Watch this alone." As she leaves the Loud House as she leaves the now empty cup of coffee on the table in the living room.

Lincoln puts the DVD in his left pants front pocket as he takes the cup on the table and walks to the kitchen sink. He then begins to wash the cup with dishwashing soap and uses a sponge on the inside of the cup. He starts to use a small rag on the cup as he puts it in the cabinet.

He dries his hands on his shirt. He then walks out the kitchen and the dining room. He walks up the stairs and heads towards his room as he puts the DVD into his laptop as it plays a video with some information of the next Spirit he must make fall in Love. **The Nightmare.**

He lost all the color from his face. He blinks and nearly faints. The video ended with a message from **_K_** that Tohka and Yoshino are going to be living in the house across from him. He blinks twice. _'I_ _promise I will save The Nightmare._ '

A fire was inside of Lincoln as he looked up at the ceiling. "I won't fail."


	11. Meeting their new Neighbors (Updated)

**_Author Notes: Ok I screwed up by accidentally posting the old chapter..My apologies and here is the new chapter._**

Reine Murasame was currently getting the house ready for Tohka and Yoshino. The Commander was going to stay with them for a while to help monitor their happiness meter. _'Good Luck Lincoln you're going to need it.'_ She sits at a table in the dining room as she pours herself a fresh cup of coffee into her cup as she drops about nearly twenty sugarcubes into her coffee. _'Strange the Commander should have been here by now. Tohka and Yoshino are still on board the ship.'_ She takes a sip of her coffee.

 **Meanwhile** **aboard Fraxinus**

Sitting in the commander's chair is middle school girl with red eyes and very long, light coral-colored hair that is usually tied on both sides with ribbons in a variety of colors called the twintail hairstyle. Her outfit include red coat over a white uniform like a cap, a black tie with red sidelines, a red skirt with white cloth-like sticking out and a pair of long, black boots that reach up to half her thigh. She looks to the side at her Vice-Commander who is walking towards her with a binder of sorts.

He wears a white suit with black outlines and blue covering some parts. He also wears a black shirt underneath and a silver-white tie with a black belt that can be seen around his waist. His hair is long blonde and his eyes are light brown. As he opened the binder to show about twenty four lolipops. The commander looks at the lolipops uncertain of which to pick.

Vice Commander was about to pick a lolipop until the commander kicked him in the stomach. He falls to the floor as one lolipop flew into the air and landed in the commander's right hand.

"Choc-Villain." She spoke as she removed the wrapper and puts it in her mouth. She spoke to herself. _"Nightmare is the most difficult spirit of them all. Big Bro we will help you in anyway possible."_

 **Back in Royal Woods**

Lincoln was walking home. He told Lucy to let Lori know he's walking home and didn't bother giving the reason why. He hums to himself as he felt his phone vibrate as he looks at the phone number. "Hmm unknown." Normal people wouldn't answer strange phone numbers. Lincoln clicked the answer button.

"Yes can I help you?" Lincoln spoke as he hears his _little sister_.

 _"Hey Big Bro. Listen Tohka and Yoshino are living across from your 'family' and stay with them. We don't want a disater right?"_

"Right sis." He spoke as he hangs up. Ge walks home on the sidewalk. _'Tohka and Yoshino. I should cook them food. Thank you dad for those cooking lessons.'_ He runs home with a smile. _'I hope that the kitchen is stocked.'_

He stops once he reaches 1216 franklin avenue. He looks at his house then the Spirits hou... Lincoln was soon tackled by a girl with Purple eyes and purple Hair with a cute bow. Her outfit is a white dress shirt, a black skirt with black socks and brown shoes. She says with glee running towards Lincoln while saying "LIIIIINNNNCCCCCOOOLLNNNNN." She gets on her knees looking down seeing Lincoln who is talking really funny. She bearhugs the Loud Boy with a happy smile.

Across from them in the Loud House front yard is Lana who was currently playing with hopps in the mud as she quickly runs inside as she calls for her fellow sisters to look out the living room window at the house across from them.

The Loud Sisters look seeing their older brother being hugged by this 17 year girl as she helps him up. Lisa blinks looking at the girl. _'99.9% match to the Spirit that appeared in Royal Woods. I must get my machines ready.'_ Leni would think it's cute while Lori is angry seeing this older girl with her younger brother.

Meanwhile Lincoln soon got to his feet as Tohka helped him up. "Tohka you must be hungry. How about I prepare you and Yoshino some food?"

Tohka's little bow twitch as she nods her head excitedly at the request of food. She drags him inside the house with a smile.

 ** _Author Notes: To the question if Twin Spirits, Diva, Witch, and Angel will join the story. Yes but in a bit of a different order._**


	12. Food and (Notes)

**_Author Notes:_** ** _Here we go again._**

Lincoln would be dragged into the house with Tohka's superhuman strength as she accidentally lets him go as he flys towards the living room couch. He gets up from the couch as he dust himself off as he walked towards the kitchen as he gets the cookbook on the kitchen table.

He begins to make pancakes for Tohka and Yoshino. He begins to hum to himself while mixing the pancake in a bowl as he starts humming a old song from the internet. _'Oh I could take Tohka and Yoshino to a amusement park.'_

 **(Back with the Loud Siblings.)**

Lisa would head towards her room as she begins to type on her keyboard however she seems to be getting errors. The machines were not responding. She starts checking to see if any of the machines were functioning.

Meanwhile downstairs the rest of the sister's are keeping Lori restrained before she does something she might regret.

 ** _(Back with Lincoln and the Spirits.)_**

He had finished baking pancakes as he uses a spatula to put the pancakes onto two plates one by one. He put three pancakes onto one plate and on the other plate about nine pancakes. He turns the kitchen hood off.

He smiled as he begins to wash the frying pan he used to cook the pancakes and the spatula in the sink. _'Now I got to wash the bowl and the spoon I used for the pancakes.'_

He hums to himself while cleaning the frying pan with a sponge and dish washing soap.

He smiled as he see Tohka at the table looking at the pancakes curiously. As he sees Yoshino looking at the pancakes the same way as Tohka. He chuckled. "Those are called pancakes, a breakfast treat that is both a food and a dessert."

Tohka grabs her fork and stabs about three of her pancakes but Lincoln stops her. "Tohka watch me alright. Yoshino you too ok." He grabs Tohka's fork and her knife and begins to cut the pancakes into smaller pieces. "See cut the pancakes into smaller pieces and you'll have more to enjoy."

Yoshino is a bit of a quick learner as she cuts her pancakes slowly as Lincoln helps out Tohka with her stack.

 **(Elsewhere)**

 _'Targets incoming from the house across comnander.' A male voice called out displaying three red symbols heading to the Spirit's house. 'Try to keep them away from the house. We don't want to risk a spatialquake.'_

 **(Back with Lincoln.)**

He watches as both Tohka and Yoshino were enjoying their pancakes. _'This is sorta nice. Tohka and Yoshino with me. I feel so_ _peaceful.'_

 **Author Notes: Update my computer decided it had enough of my stories and precedes to deny access to the chapter's I had done. Also I had a bit of a problem with the site's copy of certain chapters. Spirits and Angeloids will get short Chapters soon. B.L.C. meets Neco will get a chapter spilt into two parts.** **Also I have a massive headache with me trying to get the chapters from my conputer onto the site. So see you lot in the next Chapter**


	13. New Information and Plans

Lincoln smiled as he watches Tohka and Yoshino enjoying their pancakes. He grabs their plates once their are both done. He turns the sink on as he puts the plates and silverware in the sink. He pours dishwashing soap on the plate as he soaks the sponge with water. He starts to scurb it good getting the syrup and butter off of the dishes.

 **Meanwhile** A set of black and grey machines were flying towards the spirits house but where shot down from below. "Naughty little nuisance." She cackles to herself as she reloads her muskets. She smiled as she begins to shoot the machines down. As one of the machine fell to the ground as it lands five feet in front of her. As it a teenage girl with a long twin tails. Her right eye is red-tinted while her left eye appears as a golden, inorganic clock face. Her dress is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twin tails. On her head, she usually wears a big crimson net bow to hold her hair. She also wears a red and black collar on her neck.

She walks towards the machine in front of her. She holds her musket at the barely functioning machine head. "Time is up." She pulls the trigger destroying the head. She sinks into her little portal as she smiled. "I can't wait for our day Lincoln."

Lisa looked at her screen that had footage of what the happened to her machines. She wipes her glasses as she begins to access the school records showing the same girl "Kurumi Tokisaki. You are my target like those other two creatures. I can't wait to fully analyze your bodies." She begins to type on her computer trying to find anymore information.

 **Meanwhile elsewhere.**

 _"Seems like we got another problem. You know what to do Bro." The command spoke with a smile. "Get your opitions ready everyone." She looked on the screen_.


End file.
